


Strangeness and Charm

by Georges_Left_Ear



Series: Strangeness and Charm [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Dean Winchester's daughter, F/M, Florence and the Machine - Freeform, Headcanon, Original Character - Freeform, Pax - Freeform, Paxtiel, Sexy Castiel, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural smut, Virgin Castiel, castiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georges_Left_Ear/pseuds/Georges_Left_Ear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The static of your arms, it is the catalyst<br/>You're a chemical that burns there's nothing like this<br/>Its the purest element, but its so volatile<br/>An equation Heaven sent, a drug for Angels.<br/>Strangeness and Charm." </p><p>Pax Winchester, the daughter of Dean Winchester is left alone in the bunker while Sam and Dean are on a hunt. Castiel pops in and hormones fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangeness and Charm

“SAM GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS!!!” Pax yelled from the kitchen of the bat cave. Dean just got back from the food run and, naturally, brought a couple apple pies; to which Pax was helping herself.

“ITS SHERLOCK DAY!” Her uncle bellowed from the study.

Pax had shown Sherlock to Sam while Dean and Castiel were in Purgatory. It took exactly thirty minutes into A Study in Pink for Sam to become a full-blown Sherlock fan girl.

“Thank god, maybe you two will stop crying over that cum-on-my-batch guy jumping off the Reebok building!” Dean didn’t love the show.

“ITS BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH AND HE IS MY FAVORITE SHERLOCK HOLMES EVER AND HES A BEAUTIFUL MAN WITH BEAUTIFUL CHEEKBONES AND BEAUTIFUL TALENT NOW YOU CAN SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE GRUMPY!” Pax, a proud member of the “Cumber-collective,” could not stop shouting all day with excitement.

“It was Bart’s Hospital not the REBOK building, I have waited TWO FRIGGEN YEARS to learn how he survived the REICHENBACH fall DAMNIT!! How would you feel if the writers of Dr. Sexy decided: OH! I think we’ll go on indefinite hiatus now! IT WOULD BE TRAGIC WOULDN’T IT you would be upset too! Now go be grumpy with your porn somewhere else.”

“What she said!” Sam added.

Sherlock meant a lot more to Pax than other shows because it was really the only thing that Sam and her had in common other than perhaps intelligence. Sam commented often on how similar she and Dean were from the obvious infatuation with all things pie, down to silly little mannerisms. But tonight was a Sam and Pax night. Complete with popcorn, beer, blankets, emergency tissues and of course, pie. They decked out the cinema room in the bunker for the event. Only five more minutes until that catchy tune played again.

Pax woke up the next morning still in the cinema room with her laptop in her lap after a night full of reaction blogging. There was a sticky-note stuck to her forehead from Dean.

_Left for a case. We think it might be Crowley. Headed for Detroit. Be back ASAP. –Dean._

It irritated Pax to no end that the boys never let her go on big cases like that. She was just as capable if not more than many of the other crack job hunters the boys worked with.  
At that moment, she heard the familiar flutter wings. She turned to see Castiel standing in the doorway. The light from the sun through the one window in the bunker behind him gave Castiel the cheesy halo effect.

“Oh hey Castiel.” Pax yawned, struggling to get off the couch with her laptop.

“Hello Pax.” He said in his husky voice.

“Sooo, what’s up doc?”

He looked puzzled. “I am not a doctor… You know that. I was sent here to look after you in case Crowley tried anything sly.” He said in his usual direct way.

“Oh so now I need a baby sitter?” She spat at him.

“I was not informed about sitting on any babies. That seems a little harmful, is that a normal human practice?”

She sighed. Oddly enough, Castiel’s ignorance, and the way his eyes shown when he was confused had a way of calming her down. He looked well. His vessel was clean, shaven, and healthy with just a dash of tousle in his hair. She often felt a little uneasy when Castiel looked this way. It was borderline arousal. If he wasn’t a million year old chaste Angel… but that was out of the question. She laughed,

“Haha, no Castiel, I don’t think so. Your tie is a little wonky though.” She said, shaking the thought from her mind.

“Yes, I had to fight off one of my brothers a few days ago and it came undone and I cannot get it back the way it was.” The angel sighed. “Its very complex.”

“Here let me help you.” Pax cooed, unintentionally giving him her sweet flirty voice. Castiel lifted his head as she adjusted his tie, giving her full view of his smooth throat. Pax eyed his Adam’s apple as he swallowed.

“There! Good as new!” She said and straightened the flaps on his coat and fixed his suit jacket. Castiel looked down at it and thanked her. As he looked up, his bright blue eyes met her dark green ones. She really did have Dean’s eyes. Although hers were much softer and filled with less pain and stress, they held the same intensity and striking color. They took Castiel by surprise. He stared at her for a moment or two, unable to peel away. She was wearing too long gray sweat pants, a black sports bra, and an unzipped Metallica hoodie. Her hair up in a messy slept in bun. Still, she had a simple stunning beauty. Something Castiel had not noticed until now.

Suddenly, sheer compulsion took over him and he planted a soft kiss on Pax’s mouth, taking both of them by surprise.

“Uh… uh… I- I’m sorry. I… don’t know what-“ The angel started to grovel, but between his intense stare and the unexpected kiss, Pax’s hormones were sent into overdrive. She interrupted his sentence with another kiss. She held his hands down and was standing on her toes. When she pulled away gently, they locked eyes again. Suddenly they were kissing deeper. Pax held Castiel’s neck in her hands as her tongue invaded his mouth. He put his hands on her hips and lower back, holding her closer. She ran her fingers up his chest and through his dark hair. He held her face with one hand and backed her up against the wall and kissed her deeper, forcing his own tongue into her. He pinned her hips against the wall with his own feeling quite unfamiliar in his lower abdomen. Warmer. One hand was in her hair bracing her head, and the other behind the small of her back. Pax was completely under his control, and she loved it. Her hands creped down his chest under his coat and around his back. He felt them fall and firmly squeeze his ass. Her hands were electrifying.

Both of them were breathing quite heavy when Pax started on the newly fixed tie. Expertly unraveling the material from Castiel’s neck. Then, she began on the buttons of his dress shirt. Exposing his muscular chest, and un-tucked it; all while kissing and nipping along Castiel’s collar and jawline to behind his ear where she gently bit his earlobe. Castiel let out a short, scruffy moan. Then she licked down his delicious throat and left love bites and wet kisses along his chest. Castiel felt himself harden with her expert lips.

She slowly ran her hands to his hips and firmly pressed her thumbs in circles around his thighs near his erection, then began to undo his belt. Suddenly Castiel’s breathing stopped and he hesitated against her. She looked up into his bright blue eyes. They were filled with longing as well as fear.

“Pax, I don’t want to hurt you.” He said.

“You wont hurt me.” She replied.

“I could. Without meaning to. I am an angel after all and aside from my supposed chastity I AM a cataclysmic being shoved into one man. An-“

“ENORMOUS COSMIC POWER!!! In an iiiiiity-bitty living space!” Pax couldn’t help herself.

“Uh, what?” Castiel obviously didn’t understand her Disney reference.

“Nevermind, you were saying?”

“I… I don’t want to hurt you on accident. I don’t know what happens to angels in… you know.” He sounded worried, and disappointed.

“Castiel you wont hurt me. The fact that you are worried about that is sweet. If it gets too much ill say something.” She assured him. But, honestly the thought of being completely at Castiel’s mercy and being a slave to his power was a gargantuan turn on. He extended one arm out against the wall and looked at her.

“You are really quite beautiful.” He whispered.

“Trust me, ditto on that, Castiel.” She looked up into his eyes again and he leaned down again and kissed her. This time, he let her remove his belt and he walked the two of them back into the cinema room. By the time they were near the sofas’ Pax had removed Castiel’s trench coat, jacket, shirt, and blue tie; dropping the garments to the floor. He removed her Metallica jacket and picked her up in his arms and gently placed her on the sofa on her back. She pulled him between her legs. He loomed over her, his eyes tracing every inch of her skin. She ran her fingertips down his bare spine, causing him to arch forward. He closed his eyes with a great sigh and gently rested on his elbows. His weight completely relaxed as she caressed his back. He nuzzled and gently kissed her. His erection grew against her thigh. Pax giggled at his reaction.

“You like that?” She whispered. All he could do was grumble and kiss her neck.

She moved her hands around his front and unbuttoned his pants, pushed her thumbs beneath his them and started to slide them down. He quickly shucked them off for her and took off her sweats. She could really feel him now through the thin fabrics of his boxers. She wrapped her legs around him as he kissed her neck, chest, and throat. She quickly removed her sports bra and freed her tender breasts. She could feel Castiel’s breath on her chest as he kissed and sucked at her breasts. She had goose bumps all over her body. She held his head there for a moment and sank a little deeper into the couch. Perhaps it was just knowing how much power lay in this muscular body pressing down on her, but his foreplay was much more sensational than anyone else Pax had ever been with. His rough hands on her neck, and shoulders making her submit to him, it was different. Not at all boring. He cupped her breasts and grinded into her. She gasped,

“Castiel. Please!” Wait… what?! She thought. Pax NEVER begged. NEVER. Not once in her life had she begged.

“Please what?” he looked up confused. She lifted her head and looked into his burning blue eyes again. “Are you ok?” He looked worried. She sighed and threw he head back on the couch and touched his face.

“Ah that’s right.” She huffed and sat up on her elbows. All the sudden he was right above her. She tilted her head back to meet his lips and placed a hand gently on his neck. “Castiel,” She whispered. “Show me what you learned from that Pizza Man.” Castiel’s eyes grew wide. He gave a small smile and kissed her lips again. He kissed down her body to her belly button. He slowly started to rub her clit and licked her belly button, sending shock waves throughout Pax’s body. He and looked up.

“Well, he certainly was not wearing boxers.” He said as he sat up and in one swift motion removed his boxers, freeing his large erection. “And, well, the babysitter wasn’t wearing anything at all so…” He wrapped his fingers around her underwear, and slowly ran them down her smooth, tan legs and off her body. He picked up her right leg; and sent gentle kisses up her leg. He quickly flicked her clit with his tongue and kissed it. Pax gasped and gripped the couch.  
Castiel moved back up to face her and kissed her deep on the mouth as he aligned himself with her entrance. Pax moved her legs open a little wider as he slowly inserted himself into her. She let out a loud moan against his lips, which were now more hungry and passionate than before.

Castiel had never felt lust before. Not even close. But, right now, he wanted Pax with all his might. Her soft tan flesh was so enticing and it felt so good to be inside her. He lifted her legs around him higher, ran one arm up her back and one behind her head and held her closer to him as he slid further into her. They both moaned as he moved. Her soft caressing of his back became reflexive clawing. He was, as expected, much stronger than any other lover Pax had ever had. The fact that Pax was fucking an Angel made the experience so much more electrifying. She had tasted the forbidden fruit. And, damn it was good. She was practically whimpering in pleasure. Her moans fueled Castiel’s desire. He was doing this. He was pleasing her.  
Pax could feel her climax coming. Her belly got warmer and tighter around Castiel. He was pushing harder into her. He gave a short cry and bent down to her ear and whispered something Pax couldn’t understand.

“Soh…pah deh… RAH! Pax… Zeead!”

It was Enochian, but it was broken. He want quite capable of speaking fully, moaning in between words, but it wasn’t English anymore.

“Noco… Raa… DAR!”

At this, she lost herself in him. She exploded into an intense orgasm that shot through her whole body. Her legs shook as she came around him. Castiel climaxed with her, still crying out in Enochian. He never expected an orgasm to feel this good. When they were done, they laid there together feeling aftershocks from their orgasms. Pax asked him: “You sliped into Enochian, did you notice?”

“It was the only thing I could think of.” He breathed. Pax giggled again. “It was hot as hell though! That was, that was… ha, look I’m shaking. I’m a quivering mess Castiel!”

“Yes, that was very... very…” He smiled. “haha I don’t know.” They laughed, and soon Pax was fast asleep in Castiel’s arms. When she woke up however, it was late afternoon and he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, I've had this idea in my head for a long time - since i started watching Supernatural actually, of Dean fathering a daughter when he was a teen that he didn't know about until she comes searching for him for help. The idea has been stuck in my head but i have not gotten to writing and publishing fan fiction about it until now. This is actually the first one i wrote so bear with me!


End file.
